butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
La Constructeuse
Background A quietly ambitious woman, Grace Bachelet was an engineering student from Le Havre, who came to the University of Bourgogne in Dijon to study robotics. Her dream - to be involved in the "engineering project of the Century" (whatever it might turn out to be). During her study of robotics, the concept of "metahuman" robots captured her imagination... particularly the metahuman-hunting robot Omega; most advanced robot in the history of the science (even if it was the mechanical equivalent of serial killer) She became obsessed with examining Omega's technology up close and personal. It took her almost a year's worth of tracking and careful research, but she finally discovered one of Omega's secret bases under a factory in Dijon itself. She carefully snuck into it, amazed at the technology involved. REPAIR DAMAGED SYSTEMS Her amazement quickly turned to horror, when she suddenly found herself encased in a mesh of steel tentacles. She screamed in pain as silicon probes entered her body. She'd accidentally activated Omega's auto-repair systems. But there was no Omega present to repair. REPAIR DAMAGED SYSTEMS The system started "repairing" Grace, causing severe mortal injuries. In agony, she slapped wildly against the controls, hoping to turn something... ANYTHING... off in desperation to survive. HEAL THE HUMAN She accidentally triggered the organic healing program. This program healed injured human beings Omega brought to the base, in case the robot villain needed them for some reason. REPAIR DAMAGED SYSTEMS HEAL THE HUMAN REPAIR DAMAGED SYSTEMS HEAL REPAIR HEALREPAIRTHEDAMAGEDSYSTEMSHUMAN After six hours of torture, Grace staggered out, kept alive by the healing program while having had her "damaged systems repaired", cybernetic systems "installed" in her body, and programming "uploaded" into her brain. As she assimilated information and reality of her body, Grace realized that Omega's programming was surprisingly adaptable, but too limited in scope and purpose. She rewrote almost all of it immediately. It took her only slightly longer to figure out how to exert her new abilities. She was found wandering through Dijon by the Cinq Fantastiques, a superhero team active in the city, and taken to a secret high-security facility in Berne for people victimized by superhuman technology. The staff had seen more than their fair share of experiments run-amok and mad science gone far too mad, but Grace was in a new league entirely. When she finally "escaped" (easily reducing the facility to smoking stones) Grace's first impulse was to track down Omega and offer herself as its consort. Unfortunately, she was seen as another metahuman and tried to kill her. Heartbroken, she shut Omega down* and escaped. (*: Omega rebooted an hour later. It has yet to find the back door in its programming that makes it vulnerable to her powers.) Grace faced an identity crisis of enormous proportions. Omega's programming was strong, but not overwhelming. She didn't want to purge the world of metahumans, but she appreciated that they represented a risk to baseline humans. She decided to take the middle road -- a world where baseline humanity was served, but not dominated by, a carefully controlled population of metahumans. The imposition of such order would bring harmony to the world. With the power of the metahumans harnessed for the greatest good, poverty would be eradicated, misery would be swept away, and humanity would enter a new golden age filled with technological wonders. And she would build it. Ever since that day, La Constructeuse has used her powers to expand her resources in the hopes of bringing about her vision. Her plans are methodical and overwheming in scope. Metahumans have opposed her schemes, and three of her grand plans have been ruined by their interference. Still, Grace endures, looking for better materials, more efficient energy sources, and ways to craft her masterpieces and display the glory of her vision to a world that refers to see. Personaliity and Motivations La Constructeuse has retreated into a cold and aloof persona when dealing with other humans. She rarely expresses herself emotionally, though she does allow herself the occasional sarcastic dig at an opponent once in a while. La Constructeuse says she's above such "petty emotional responses" such as seeking revenge, but you'd never know it from the way she tenaciously pursues those who spoil one of her plans, or the abject hatred she displays toward Omega. She claims to be "better" than the common man, yet she will pursue battlesuit-clad heroes and villains romantically (she is hoping that she'll eventually find a kindred spirit, but is inevitably disappointed). She claims to be protective of human life, yet has absolutely no qualms with killing someone when that someone becomes a serious impediment to her plans. La Constructeuse lives a very posh existence, in the middle of a technological wonderland with dozens of small servitor robots waiting on her hand and foot. It hasn't occurred to her that this love of luxury comes from her all-too-human side. Rather, she sees it as just her due. Her wealthy lifestyle is supposed by the fact that she can walk up to any bank machine and tell it to empty itself for her than her own personal wealth. Either way, she gets all the money she wants, whenever she wants. Quote "The triumph of the common man over the special is the inevitable result of the imposition of utopia. It is inevitable. You must step aside to allow the masses their triumph." Powers and Abilities La Constructeuse is a cyberkinetic of great power and versatility. Although physically strong and capable, she tends to rely on robotic minions to do her fighting for her rather than directly enter combat. If forced to fight, she'll evaluate the technological expertise of her opponent, then quickly turn one of the heroes against his team (if he has gsadgets and devices she can assume control over), then will sit back and cobble together robots from the surrounding available material (like parked cars, power lines, and anything she can reach). Appearance Prior to her tranformation, Grace Bachelet was a tall, Caucasian woman, 5' 10" tall and 140 pounds, with dark brown hair and eyes. Now, she's a hybrid of flesh, metal, and circuitry on a once-human frame. She now stands 6' 4" tall and weighs over 300 pounds. Though she now finds such "human" concepts as modesty amusingly trite, she wears a green shell of liquid metal, over which she wears a slightly darker green open lab coat. Her hair and eyes are the same shade of green now and her eyes glow dully. Her voice has a slightly artificial tinge to it, sounding as if she is speaking through a slightly fuzzy stereo speaker. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:French Characters Category:French VIllains Category:Energy Blasters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Solo Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains